


I Choose My Own Fate

by ArcAngeluS81



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU - I'm keeping some Canon, Angst and Humor, Bare with me I'm Learning, Blood and Violence and Injury, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Attempted Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lames is gone and not ever coming back, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Recovered Memories, Reunions, Sibling Bonding and Rivalry, SuperCorp is endgame, Tragedy, pain and lots of it, will add more as story progresses - Free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngeluS81/pseuds/ArcAngeluS81
Summary: Plagued by dreams of a green-eyed woman, and Eve Tessmacher's insistence for Linda to keep away from Lena Luthor. Linda starts to question what she has been taught from Lex and Eve going in search of the answers herself. Is her sister Kara Danvers the vile American wanna be God she's been taught to believe? Or has she been led astray? Will the Kryptionian doppelganger side with Lex Luthor or the Superfriends? What happens when Lena finally finds out Kara Danvers is Supergirl,  will their friendship survive the lies or crash and burn. Is it their destiny for all Supers and Luthors to be enemies or are our heroes strong enough to Choose their own.....





	1. Who am I?  Where did I Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time posting a fic so I'm kinda popping my cherry lol so please be kind. I'm terrible at grammar all mistakes are my own, so I apologize in advance and hope you all bare with me. Also, I wanted to shout out to RedDevil6 and SilentRain91 for their work on Fixated on you it kinda inspired the main idea for this work. Hope you all like what I have so far, and I'm basically cherry picking what I want from the show and changing what I don't.  
> All rights reserved for the appropriate people.  
> { } brackets are for Linda's thoughts and [ ] Lena's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagued by dreams of a green-eyed woman, and Eve Tessmacher's insistence for Linda to keep away from Lena Luthor. Linda starts to question what she has been taught from Lex and Eve going in search of the answers herself. Is her sister Kara Danvers the vile American wanna be God she's been taught to believe? Or has she been led astray? Will the Kryptionian doppelganger side with Lex Luthor or the Superfriends? What happens when Lena finally finds out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, will their friendship survive the lies or crash and burn. Is it their destiny for all Supers and Luthors to be enemies or are our heroes strong enough to Choose their own.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is my first time posting a fic so I'm kinda popping my cherry lol so please be kind. I'm terrible at grammar all mistakes are my own, so I apologize in advance and hope you all bare with me. Also, I wanted to shout out to RedDevil6 and SilentRain91 for their work on Fixated on you it kinda inspired the main idea for this work. Hope you all like what I have so far, and I'm basically cherry picking what I want from the show and changing what I don't.  
> All rights reserved for the appropriate people.  
> { } brackets are for Linda's thoughts and [ ] Lena's

 

 

** L-Corp CEO’s Office 4:25 PM **

 

Slightly hunched over her desk Lena Luthor vigorously rubs her temples with her slender thumb and middle finger, obviously in frustration and exhaustion that only seems to be growing with the heated conversation she’s having with whoever is on the other end of the call.

Unbeknownst to the CEO a tall handsomely dressed blonde has silently entered the room, leaning against the wall next to the door she entered from. Keenly watching the raven-haired CEO with rapt attention and a smirk forming on the edge of the blonde’s lips as they curl.

{I can see how my sister is so enamored with this human; she is so hauntingly beautiful with those emerald green eyes. Sharp, perfectly chiseled jawline and curvaceous frame, pale porcelain-like skin so striking. Long raven black hair cascading down delicate shoulders, dancing across firm luscious breasts such a vision before me. My sisters the words in her Journal and pictures do not do the woman justice.} Ponders the Kryptonian Doppelganger.

“Yes, I do see where it is you are coming from, and the arduous position you are in, and while I appreciate your candor on the matter, Mr. Johnston, might I remind you just _Who_ the CEO of L-Corp Is”, the raven-haired woman growled. “That is correct _I AM_ …. Lena Kieran Luthor…. _NOT…._ Alexander Joseph Luthor.” The CEO all but snarled down the end of the phone call.

{Why does Alex dislike her and my sister so? From what he has told me, they seem nothing like what he describes. I have read sister Kara’s journal, I know her thoughts, her mind and what her heart desires. Why can’t I remember anything from before I was found? I was lost wandering for so long, till the military discovered me. Alexander came and taught me about the world, what I can do, who I am, and what I could be! All I could remember was a name, Alex and an image in my mind of a woman, this woman! Alexander’s sister Lena. I want to know who she is, and why her face haunts my dreams when I close my eyes.}  

“Mr. Johnston L-Corp has not only rebranded it has been completely redesigned and transformed into a medical, communication, ecological science, and technology-based company. Having removed all weapons R&D, manufacturing, government and private contracts demanding accountability and assurance. To never again be exploited and manipulated for nefarious purposes or xenophobic ideals as it was previously, by the former CEO and board of Directors.”

Lena starts to compose herself with steady breaths but with a firm tone in her voice expresses to the infuriating man on the phone. “Mr. Johnston, I may share the same blood and last name with my brother, but I can assure you _I DO NOT_ share his madness, delusions, or his ideals and they are _NOT_ represented in _MY_ company. I do however respect and honor all forms of life, integrity, and business and with said business come contracts.”

{Interesting she does not seek war nor strife or hold herself above others, but tears down walls of indifference and hate, helping both human and alien alike as well as the planet. This is not what Alexander and Eve have taught me to believe. Something is not right! I’ll find the truth of these matters on my own, none shall interfere this time. I will find the answers myself. I’ll use the knowledge in Kara’s Journal pose as sister Kara and find who speaks the truth and who lies. Then make my decision who I shall stand with. Starting with Lena!}

“Need I remind you, Mr. Johnston, that your company and L-Corp have a 5428-page certified contract detailing your companies’ contractual rights, responsibilities’ and obligations. If you fail to honor said contract. L-Corp will be forced to seek compensation, restitution, and damages to the full extent of National City State, Federal and Civil law. _I WILL NOT_ have Lillian or Lex’s latest maniacal scheme of the month, undermine or tarnish the stability, growth, and reputation of L-Corp. You have 7 days to discuss these matters with your Board of Directors, after that, I will be expecting your call regarding your decision _GOOD DAY_ Mr. Johnston.” Disconnecting the call abruptly and cursing wildly.

Again, lost in thought the blonde’s eyes raking over every inch of the young CEO sitting at her desk. {That fire in those jade green eyes, the passion in her voice, so commanding, powerful, yet alluring and inviting almost spellbinding. What would it feel like to touch that soft pale skin, run my fingertips across her chest down to her torso to her hips and wrap myself around her voluptuous body? How satisfying would it feel taste those ruby lips with my own? What…. What the hell….? Where did that come from….? Why did I just think that...? What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach?}

“ENTITLED POMPOUS WHITE PRIVILEGED MALE CHAUVINIST FUCKING ASSHAT” the young CEO proceeds to violently throw said phone over her desk shattering it to pieces, only to be startled by the sudden presence of the tall honeyed blonde leaning against the wall inches away from where the phone had only moments before smashing against the wall.

“KARA… OH MY GOD …Kara, I’m so so sorry I didn’t see you there” Lena immediately bolts upright launching herself out of her chair rushing over to the casual looking blonde vigorously running her hands over her friends’ face, upper body and arms checking for possible injury or shock from the CEO’s violent outburst.

“Are you all right, are you hurt? I didn’t hit you, did I? Please say I didn’t hit you; Kara are you ok?” rambles the CEO, fear present in her trembling voice, now a contradiction from the unyielding and commanding persona that was present only moments ago.

{Well first things first, I need answers! Time to be Kara Danvers. Thank you, dear sister, for writing everything I need to know in that little book of yours for me, so helpful. If you’re going to run away and hide in your ivory tower like a princess, forsaking your feelings and desires, in a futile attempt to protect the ones you love like some martyr. I’m’ going to embrace them and find out what is truly going on. I’ll not sit back and wallow in pity and regret, pining like you sister. Alexander has taught me many things, now is the time to use them, I shall find the answers I seek.}

The blonde straightens herself from the CEO’s panicked grip, extends her arms out on either side of her body feigning self-assessment. The Kryptonian understands the phone even if it had struck her it would have felt and done no damage whatsoever, almost akin to a feather falling to the floor.

“Not a scratch or mark at all Lena, can’t say the same for your phone and wall though” utters the blonde.

“So are you going to tell me what wound up so tight, you snapped quicker than Alex opens a bottle of scotch on game night,” she says with a warm smile and a light touch of concern in her voice.

[Oh, thank god I didn’t hurt her! I couldn’t bear it if I harmed sweet innocent and kind Kara or marked that adorable face. Wait... When did she even get in here…? And oh my god… Look at how dapper she looks in her tailored ash grey pants, matching vest and black oxford shoes. Oh, she’s even wearing that sky-blue button up I bought her for Christmas, absolutely a wise choice. The color truly brings out the stunning deep blue pools of her eyes god I could spend forever looking into those gorgeous warm blue eyes how is she so perfect. Ok…Ok snap out of it, get it together Luthor your starting to gush like a schoolgirl.]

The young CEO caresses the blondes face gently, with both hands on either side of her strong jaw softly stroking the pads of her thumbs across her cheeks, all panic and fear purged from her previous state and calmly replies.

“It’s nothing important Kara, just shipping and distribution issues for a new L-Corp product everything’s ok. How come you're so early for dinner? I thought we’re not supposed to meet at 8:30 pm, oh well it doesn’t matter, I’m just glad you didn’t wear the brunt of my temper tantrum.” The blonde starts to smile as she acquiesces to the CEO’s touch and exhales a silent sigh, from a breath she was unaware had been holding beforehand.

[How does she always smell like sunshine and honey? and so vibrant, cheerful and full of positivity after seeing such display of aggression and negativity. Yet still, she is more concerned for my happiness wellbeing and state of distress than her own. I’ll not drag this beautiful soul down into the gutter and darkness of this world she is too pure.]  

A moment later the Kryptonian wakes from her reverie, caresses both of Lena’s slender delicate pale hands from their spot on her jaw, with her own strong hands, tenderly drawing both sets of fingers and palms together gingerly down her toned neck bringing them together downward over her muscular chest.

Stopping just below the valley of her breasts to hold them together with her own hands, firm but gentle over the top of the younger woman’s. The older Blonde looks directly into those shimmering Jade green orbs of Lena’s eyes with a heavy brow.

[She’s just so warm, soft and sweet. Her touch her scent, even just her physical presence makes me feel so safe. I can feel her heartbeat steady and strong soothing, like a balm spreading over me. I just want to fold my self up in her arms safe and warm, what did I ever do to deserve this angel in my life.]  

The blonde still cupping Lena’s hands firmly and gently leans forward so that their foreheads are tenderly touching “Lee” she whispers softly, “It’s me… I see you… I know everything’s not ok, talk to me please” the blonde begs.

“You’re my best friend I care about you Lee if there’s something wrong I want to be here for you… To talk or to, vent, even scream at if need be, no matter how big or small the problem, it matters. It _IS_ important…. Because _YOU_ …. _Lena Kieran Luthor_ …. Are important to _me_ ”. The Kara lookalike implores her to friend.

[At every turn she is always there breaking through my walls, believing in me without doubt or hesitation. Without thought or ulterior motive of something in return, no matter the person, cost or accusation, dragging me from the suffocating depths of the darkness that has become life. Lifting me out into the warmth of the purest light, her light, to bathe in her glow for all the world to see. How can I not be falling in love with her?]

“Oh Kara, how do you always know when I’m falling into the abyss.” The young CEO begins to sob quietly.

“It’s... It’s everything Kara… The fight with James at Thanksgiving, the break-up, I... I was just trying to protect him, I thought I loved him. And the argument with Supergirl, she tried to apologize, save our friendship, but I was stubborn, angry and I pushed her away. I know you and Supergirl are close Kara and that she and I might not see eye to eye on everything, but I want you to know that I still care about her she’s saved me and so many others, countless times. I was wrong to be so angry at her, I should have tried harder to see her point of view. Instead, I just pushed her away hid the pain and hurt, pushed it down into little tiny boxes. Like I do with everyone and everything I care about, and now Lex!... It… It feels like it’s happening all over again. The whole world watched in horror 4 years ago, when Lex held me hostage. He tied me to a chair and turned the sun red just so he could weaken and kill Superman, he almost succeeded. So many innocent lives were lost the day, all because of my brother’s madness and envy over the superman’s powers. Lex didn’t care, he just stood there reveling in his madness and exploding Kryptonite bombs all of Metropolis trying to kill the Man of Steel. The brother I thought I knew and loved was gone when he murdered and injured innocent people. I know what he did was wrong Kara but he’s my brother and a part of me still loves him does that make me bad too?” 

{Alex did **_WHAT_** to Lena…. He…. He…. tried to kill her and Superman…. He told me Lena and Superman framed him and that’s why he went prison. What the hell is going on…? This sounds like the opposite of what Alex has told me. _Dammit,_ what do I say to her?... Oh, I know.}

“No Lena you are definitely not like your brother he is cold and dangerous, and you are too good and too smart to follow in his footsteps, you are a hero Lena. You’ve done so much good and have helped save so many lives human and alien alike”

{ _Phew_ …. That was close... Hmmm, she smells so nice and feels so _soft_ under my touch, and she seems to care so much. How can she be the cold, harsh, callous and cruel woman that Alexander described? This doesn’t feel right; I can't believe it!}

“Thank you, Kara that means a lot to me to hear you say that. You know it’s kinda funny, you sounded like Supergirl just now. Come to think of it she said almost the exact thing to me about Lillian, before Cadmus tried to kill all the aliens with the Medusa virus. It was her words that gave me the strength to turn mother in and make the isotope inert to save the alien population of national city.”

{ _Dammit_ that was close …. Medusa virus…. Wait I read that somewhere in Kara’s journal, Lena she stopped it and saved the aliens. Kara told her as Supergirl to be her own hero.}  

“Yea I know! Supergirl and I are friends, she told me about it, and I agree with her completely. You are not like your family Lee. What’s that saying… Great minds think alike.” The blonde says with a smile hoping to subvert any attention to the repetitious mistake she made.

[God how can she be so wonderful she cares so much about me. How does this magnificent woman always make me feel so safe, cared for, even when my own family wounds or attempts to kill me at every chance they get?]

“Lex is just like Lillian! with their lies… secrets, hidden messages, mind games, he’s playing with my head toying with me. I shouldn’t be surprised she taught him everything, it won’t be long until dead bodies start popping up again.” Lena’s sobs are coming quicker now her breathing labored.

“I’ve fought so hard Kara! For people to see that I’m not like my brother or mother with their hatred and contempt for aliens. For L-Corp and I to be a force for good and change the world for the better, help aliens and humans alike.  Just when it’s all starting to come together and finally becoming a reality, not just some silly girls dream. It’s all falling apart again.”

{Lies!... Secrets! … Mind games!... Hidden messages and dead bodies? Hatred and contempt for aliens!... I’m alien!... Alexander told me so!... He said I was special!... His gift, to the world he wants to protect. He gave me my name! he called me his Red Daughter.}

“ _Why_ …Why is he doing this to me, why does Lex torture me so? I know Luthor’s are supposed to be stronger, not to show weakness, not to cry, not break to be forged in through fire. I’m trying so hard Kara, even after all the times Lex and Lillian have tried to kill me. If it hadn’t been for you believing in me, and Supergirl there to save me I’d be dead already. Honestly, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

{So, Lillian is Alex and Lena’s mother he never spoke of her to me, by the sound of it now I know why. The woman sounds positively evil, and he has tried to kill his own sister, he told me Lena was evil. This doesn't sound like the Alex I know, undoubtedly Eve. I don’t like that woman! she pretends to be so sweet, but I can hear her lies, betrayed by the beats of her heart. But Lena, she doesn't appear to be lying I can hear her heartbeat. Even as erratic as it is, she believes what she is saying and clearly, she's terrified and afraid. I need to calm her down if I’m to find out what's going on.}   

“Shh… Shh… Lena, it's ok, it's going to be ok. I've got you…. I’m here…. It's going to be ok Lee…. I’ve got you…." The Kryptonian Imposter leads the young woman slowly and gently towards the couch and guides her to sit.

Wrapping her arms around the raven-haired woman, as she cradles Lena’s head to her chest over her heart, the young woman now looks so small and fragile. Nothing like the formidable powerhouse CEO, with the commanding authority that was present only a moments ago.

{How can this beautiful woman be so fierce and indomitable, yet damaged and broken. I can feel her my trembling in my arms, like a broken little bird. She feels so fragile, delicate like a sapling bending, flexing just about to break from the intensity of a winter storm. And why does this feel so familiar? like I've done this before, in my dreams perhaps? Or a memory?}

“I need you to breathe for me ok Lee…. Slowly now…. Can you do that for me, Lee….…. In and out…. In and out…. Take it easy now…. Can you hear my heartbeat, Lee? … Follow the beats… In and out…. In and out….  There you go…. I’ve got you…. I’ve got you, Lee….  I’m right here.”

{Why do I feel like I want to burn the world when she cries, and hold her safe in my impenetrable arms never letting her go? Her tears feel like acid on my skin, burning straight through to my core. Is this the feeling Kara talks of in her journal? Is this what she feels for Lena and do I? Is this what it means to love? I don't know what this is, but I'm going to find out.}

After roughly 30 minutes the youngest Luthor’s breathing has leveled out and is now steady, having calmed down. Her body stretched out on the sofa, wrapped firmly in the blondes perfectly toned muscular arms. Fingers gently rubbing small circles into the younger woman’s back with her head nestled into the Kryptonians chest listening to the strong heartbeat.

Gradually, Lena starts to raise her head from her friend’s chest, and slowly and looks up into the soft shimmering blue orbs of the woman holding her and gingerly begins to speak.

“Hi” Lena croaks.

“Hey there”

The blonde softly replies with a smile, while gently combing her finger through the long dark tresses of raven hair delicately massaging the base the young woman’s head and neck with her fingertips.

“How are you feeling Lee?”

“I’m much better now, thank you,  _Kara_.”

“Good, I’m glad I could help… You had me worried their Lee.”

“I’m sorry Kara… It was just… So… So much… I haven’t felt like that in a long time like all the walls were caving in on me and I…I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was a child again, scared and alone surrounded by monsters.”

“You don’t have to be afraid Lena…. I’m right here…. I’m not going anywhere…. I will always be your friend…. And I will always protect you…. _I PROMISE_.”

“You know that’s the second time you’ve said that to me in this office on this on this couch with me held in your arms.”

{ _Oh no not again_ … she’s so smart if I’m not careful I’m going to blow this.}

“I meant what I said, Lee! As much then, as I do now, I’m here for you _always_.”

The blond delicately places her lips to the young raven-haired woman’s forehead and gives her the softest most gentle kiss then looks back at the young woman in her arms who is blushing.

“You really are my hero… You know that don’t you Kara.”

[Why…Why did I have to fall in love with her I’m only going to get her hurt or worse. I’m not falling in love with her it’s too late I’ve already fallen; I just wish she felt the same. I want to stay like this forever, safe and warm wrapped in her arms.]

“So, I’ve been told… Now, can you explain to me just exactly what is happening, calmly this time so I can figure out how I can help?”

“Ok,” Lena says with a week smile.

“Ok… Good… Now start from the beginning Lee, and well get through this _together_!”

{Hopefully, I will find some of the answers to what is going on and who is trying to deceive and manipulate me. I don’t think Alex has told me all of the truth, only the parts he wants. If my sister's journal and Lena’s utter fear of her brother is any indication, and are these feelings or memories I am having? Whatever the case things are certainly not what they seem.}   

“All right, it all started falling apart during the fight with Reign 10 months ago. While trying to save Sam, we discovered Harun-El or black Kryptonite. It’s a mineral ore from the planet Krypton where Superman and Supergirl are from. Basically, they are fragments of their destroyed homeworld. After passing through our solar system being exposed to the radiation of our yellow sun, the ore becomes irradiated to a specific signature per type of ore, we could locate various types of Kryptonite based on the specific signature and determine their effects. Apparently, it affects Kryptonians on a cellular level, its exceedingly fascinating to say the least. Green Kryptonite is the most common, it violently weakens Kryptonians and can even kill them if exposed long enough, or to a concentrated dose.”

{Look at how her eyes sparkle with the wonder excitement of a young child just like Mikael. Her heart beats a steady rhythm, only skipping a beat faster when she gets excited, which appears to be anything science related. Lena is certainly not lying to me. Alex told me about the green kryptonite and of Krypton, however only when it was harming me. Then he put me in containment to keep me safe. But he keeps the knowledge of the black from me why?}

“Black K Splits Kryptonians DNA cells, there wasn’t enough Black K on earth to synthesize a cure for Sam, but we managed to locate some off world. On a large mass of space debris in another star system, that turned out to be the remnants of planet Krypton’s second largest region Argo City. It was the last effort of Supergirl’s father Zor-El using the Harun-El to save what he could of his people after he and Alura that’s Supergirl’s mother, had sent there only daughter off in her pod following her cousin, baby Superman to earth. Argo was saved and hidden from the universe by the Harun-El, which also purified the air to make it habitable for the surviving Kryptonians. Finding Alura alive and so many of her people after decades was quite a shock for Supergirl believing she and her cousin were the last of their kind.”

{Kara and her cousin believed they were the last of their kind, that explains why Kara doesn't mention me in her journal… Or that she has a Kryptonian sister, she is an only child, and Alexandra Danvers is her adopted sister. Alex has _lied_ to me! But we look exactly alike, have the same powers, how can this be. Alex told me Kara and I were sisters. It must have something to do with this black-k or Harun-el, and part of Krypton survives! Does Alex know? He must, Eve would have told him, she tells him everything. Why does he not tell me that my people survive? They might have answers for me. Even if Supergirl may not be good as Alex warns, there still might be others on this Argo City maybe her Mother?... My mother?}

“The Kryptonians had mined what precious little they had left of the lifesaving mineral, so Supergirl begged the council, on behalf of the planet earth to spare some of the Harun-El, at the cost to her own people ‘HER OWN PEOPLE KARA’… To help save Sam and stop Reign from destroying the earth. Luckily the Girl of Steel managed to convince the council to spare some of the ore, she vowed to do everything in her power to find a way to help her people as well.”

{Supergirl begs for the lives of all the people of Earth!! not just Americans, and at risk to her own people, her blood. Those who she had thought dead and mourned for half her life, including her own mother. That is not the actions of an arrogant American god, that Alex has tried to make me believe. Sister it seems you spoke the truth in your book, more so than my Alex has to me.}

“ _Unfortunately_ , it was a trap. Selena one of the council members, was responsible for creating Reign and the other world killers, sending them to earth before Krypton exploded. Selena and two other accomplices stole Supergirl’s ship and headed to Earth, trapping Supergirl on Argo. Luckily, she and her mother managed to get in contact with us at the DEO, Winn helped them fix the broken transmat portal on Argo, so she could return to Earth and stop Selena. Alura also insisted on coming as well, to help capture Selena and fight by her daughters’ side to save the Earth and its people.”

“As they stepped through the portal, she handed me the canister with the Black K to keep safe. Alura and Supergirl along with Alex, James, Winn, J’onn and the legion worked together capturing Selena and her companions while saving countless civilians from the destruction caused in their attempt to terraform earth into a new Krypton”

{So, Supergirl really is a Hero of Earth, so is her mother, her sister Alex and their friends. Why has Alex lied to me? What did he gain from letting me believe Kara was bad? That she is my enemy? Still, how do I look like her, have the same powers?... Why do I feel so close to Lena?... Is it this Black rock Lena speaks off?... I have some answers, but more questions still.}

“With our combined efforts we forced the word killer to Retreat to her fortress in the desert, grabbing the Black kryptonite Supergirl charged at Reign, pushing her through the portal to the dark dimension hidden inside Reigns Fortress. Supergirl held the black K to Reign’s chest splitting the world killer and Sam into two identical entities or twins, the only difference being Sam was naked and reign was still dressed in her Kryptonian suit.  Scooping Sam up covering her with her cape quickly, the Girl of Steel bolted back across the dimensional gateway, just in time before it closed with the world killer still on the other side.”

“No sooner had Supergirl soared back across the barrier with Sam, Reigns fortress started to become unstable and breakdown. In her rush to escape the crumbling fortress with an unconscious Sam in her arms, Supergirl dropped the rock which had split in two, your sister Alex could only collect half of the rock before escaping with J’onn.”

{That’s it! It must be Kara and I were… we… we were…}

“On-board legion cruiser we watched the giant fortress crumble and disappear into nothing, trapping Reign in the dark dimension, exiling her to the Valley of Juru where she can do no harm. Even though everyone else on the team was prepared to destroy Reign, Supergirl still wouldn’t kill her she would never take a life she always finds another way. Once we got back to the DEO Alex and I gave Sam a full Medical all her vitals appeared to be normal but not that of a human, she was now a full Kryptonian like Supergirl with all the powers and weakness that comes with it.”

{Kara and I... We were one, that’s how we look alike and have the same powers, we were split just like Reign and Sam, by the black k.}

“Everything was good except for her memory; it seems she has no memory of what she did while she was reign and after they were split. Only after Sam had seen footage of the destruction Reign had done and we talked to her about it did she slowly start to recall some of her memories but not all. We all decided it would be best for her mental state if she didn’t have total recall.”

{I woke up just like Sam, naked and wandering with no memory, till the Kasnian military found me then Alex came.}

“As soon as Sam was stabilized I began reverse engineering the Harun-El from the left-over sample that Alex was able to recover, to attain the correct radiation signature to manufacture Black K, for Supergirl’s mother Alura to take back to Argo with her so that her people would have an infinite amount to ensure the safety of her people. Supergirl was suddenly pleased by the fact that that I could replicate kryptonite and repurpose my formula to save her people.”

Suddenly the blond bounced up from the couch, pacing back and forth rapidly, seemingly deep in thought with her trademark crinkle forming on her troubled brow.

{That means Kara and I… We truly are sisters, twins…  But… Oh god… That means… Alexander, he’s not…. NOT MY ALEX…. HE LIED TO ME…. BETRAYED ME….}

The pacing blondes face rapidly changes from reflective to livid, as she stands rigid as if frozen in place from sudden shock and starts to vibrate with such intensity and anger, that heat starts radiating from her body in waves.

“Kara what is it.... What’s wrong....” The young CEO stammers.

{ **HE TRIED TO MAKE ME BELIEVE KARA, LENA AND EVERYONE ELSE WERE THE BAD ONES.** The Alex I was trying to find was Alexandra Danvers, Kara Danvers sister **MY SISTER**. But…. But why.... To what end…. And why was he trying to pit me against…. Well, myself…. Or Kara…. My Twin… I think…. But aren’t we the same or were?... Or are we different?}

“Kara... Talk to me please” Lena begs for a reply from her friend lost in own thoughts.

{Is that why I feel for so much for Lena and why I tried to save Mikael and his mother? **OH, GOD NO** …. **MIKAEL….** Did the Americans really kill him or was that Alex’s doing...? **OH GOD** …. **WHAT HAVE I DONE…?** **I FEEL SICK…. WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?** }

Suddenly the Kryptonian comes crashing down to the floor, clutching her head like her life is contingent on it. As the pain shoots through her head like a raging wildfire as memories start flashing through her mind, remapping her psyche and synapses of her consciousness that were once absent at lightning speeds.

The Earth-shattering pain breaking the Kryptonian and bringing her to her knees slowly and agonizingly stitching her neural pathways back together with some of the misplaced memories of her existence.

**“KARA”**

Lena cried as she jumps up from her prone position on the couch, desperately trying to reach the blonde now screaming, shuddering violently on her knees obviously in immense pain before her. Unexpectedly the evidently broken blonde begins to shout at the young CEO in broken and staggered segments her breaths heaving.

**“STOP”**

**“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER”**

“GET BACK LENA….”

“ **PLEASE** ”

“I…. I DON’T WANT TO…. **HURT…. YOU** ”

 “I…. I CAN’T….”

**“I CAN’T CONTROL IT”**

Lena halts immediately and retreats backward slowly, hesitantly obeying the crippled and fearful woman, cautiously before her. The blonde slowly starts to stand, still shaking and clutching her head fighting against herself for control over her own body and mind. As the blonde staggers, rising fully to her feet her glasses slip from her face. Falling in front of her to the floor while her head fling’s back, her hands still clutching her head.

Every muscle rippling and tensing on her body, reflecting the sheer pain and agony that is being inflicted on her mind. Lena watches in confusion and horror, terrified as her friend looks as if she is being torn apart from the inside.

The Kryptonians eyes start to glow, as she starts to hover two feet off the floor still shaking in mid-air. As two beams of glowing neon blue heat vision, bursts from both her eyes scorching the ceiling above her she begins screaming.

 

**“LEEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAA”**

At the explosive release of the heat vision and scream, the blonde instantly falls from the air limp crashing to the ground, leaving a small impact crater spider cracking the floor beneath her.  Her body exhausted and lifeless on the cold broken floor of the Young CEO’s office.

At the sight of her friend’s unresponsive body shocks Lena into action immediately rushing to the blonde’s side shaking her unconscious form desperately trying to wake her whilst repeating her name.

 

“Kara… Kara”

“Kara, please don’t do this to me”

“Wake up Kara…. Please…. God…. No”

“No… No… No… No…”

“Come on Kara get up”

“Get up”

“Please don’t leave me, Kara”

“Everyone leaves me”

“I need You” Lena whispers starting to sob.

 

The young Luthor starts to cry while clinging to the body of the older blonde. Tears streaming down her face, cold and wet, dripping onto the back of the collar of the unresponsive woman beneath her. Suddenly the blonde starts to stir and groan under the sobbing woman. “LENA” The blonde rasps, and the young CEO recoils in shock at the sudden change of her friends’ condition.

She watches as the previously unresponsive woman tries weakly to compose herself, extending her hands out in front of her carefully padding the space lightly searching for her glasses. Upon finding the spectacles she places them back on her face as she slowly begins to get up. The raven-haired woman helping her to her feet seemingly still in shock, tears running down her face at the events that have transpired.

Now standing fully upright the blonde fixes her hair back into a tight ponytail on her head, dusting herself off while looking around to gauge the damage she has caused to the room. It’s at that moment she notices the state of the young raven-haired women trembling before her with tear-stained red-rimmed eyes, still clutching tightly to the front of the blonde’s shirt with an almost vice-like grip.

“Lena are you all right, you’re not hurt are you” The older woman looks over the body of the young CEO to make sure that she is unhurt.

“Lena are yo...” The blonde starts but is cut off abruptly.

Lena unexpectedly grabs hold of her neck, pulling her face down smashing their lips together. Kissing her passionately with those incredibly soft ruby red lips, almost overwhelming the Kryptonian. Her breathing erratic and heavy, as her tongue flicked back and forth as she kissed the brunette back. Lena licking at her bottom lip silently asking for entry the blonde happily obliges as their tongues meet in a frantic battle for dominance, lips, and teeth clashing in desperate ravenous kisses.

The Kryptonian moans softly enjoying the way Lena's mouth tasted, sucking softly on Lena's delicate tongue. The blonde spreads one hand up under Lena’s shirt across the smooth skin of her back to holding the CEO close, while the other reaching up to gently caress her face. The blonde’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson when she saw the desire in younger woman’s eyes.

She could hardly breathe, It felt like an illusion or a fantasy, one that could evaporate and disappear at any moment her heart spluttered in her chest. Lena drew back slowly breaking the kiss, pupils blown wide, utterly breathless as their foreheads pressed against one and other gasping for air, the moment when emerald green meet ocean blue.

Several minutes pass, the two women still desperately clinging to each other in their embrace. Neither one daring to speak in fear of breaking the magical moment, but the blonde breaks the silence first quietly whispering to the women in her arms.

“You are so beautiful Lena,” She whispers, eyes bright. “I feel like I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“I thought I lost you, Kara, I was so scared…. what happened?... what was that?”

“Sensory overload… I think?... A large chunk my memories returning, too many all at once I…It felt like my mind was tearing itself apart trying to put the pieces back in place”

“Your memories... _What?_... _KARA_ … How and when did you lose your memories”

“Ok that’s kinda a long story…. I think your gonna get mad at me, _soooo_ … Before that happens”   

“Kara what are you…”

This time it’s Lena who gets cut off; the blonde tenaciously brings her lips crashing back to Lena's. Devouring and dipping her tongue in her mouth, ravishing the CEO causing her to moan. Lena gasps turning her head sideways for breath, as the blonde keeps going.

Tongue dancing a languid path along Lena’s jawline, trailing kisses down her slender pale neck. With her arm still pressed to the small of Lena’s back, the other glides down the front of the raven-haired woman’s chest. Hesitating for a moment waiting silently for permission from the young raven-haired beauty.

“Don’t stop” The CEO whispers as if understanding the blonde’s hesitation.

The Kryptonian skilfully unbuttons Lean’s her blouse, slipping her hand down to release the clasp on Lena’s bra. Freeing the shackled plush mounds from their lace covered restraints, gently caressing them inciting a guttural moan from the raven-haired woman. Licking her lips, the blonde reaches up pressing a passionate hot wet kiss to Lena's own swollen lips.

Licking, nipping and sucking her way down until she reaches Lena’s breasts, eliciting a loud whimper from the raven-haired beauty. Worshiping them reverently with her hungry mouth and eager tongue back and forth relentlessly, savoring the salty taste of the sweat coated porcelain skin.

Lena’s breaths quicken as her back arches, thrusting her chest into the blonde’s waiting mouth. Instantly gripping onto to Lena's hardened dark rose-colored nipples, lips tracing delicate patterns with her steady tongue, back and forth over each hardened nipple adoring them equally.

Eagerly she skates her hands down the front of Lena’s beautiful ivory skin and weaves them behind the younger women’s back, descending lower gently gripping the firm supple rounded cheeks of Lena’s ass, flexing her fingers as they lift the CEO ever so slightly off the ground holding the younger woman intensely closer. 

“Oh God… Kara… Fuck.” Lena exhales almost breathlessly.

Lena licked her lips; she was longing to touch the blonde goddess before her. Reaching up and gripping at the honeyed blonde tresses pulling her head back, gazing into fully blown blue eyes now almost entirely black lust-hazed eyes to meet her own. She pressed a hard, long and deep, passionate kiss to the swollen lips of the blonde, lips that only moments ago were buried between her breasts.

Kissing hard on the blonde’s lips then trailing down her jaw and neck, her movements becoming faster and more desperate. Unable to restrain herself any longer, the young CEO whispers to the blonde

“Please…. I want to feel you” as she looks down to the older woman’s chest, the lust hazed blonde nods eagerly.

The young raven-haired woman starts to undo the buttons on the vest and dress shirt. Desperate to feel the warm expanse of skin from the goddess before her, running her slender pale fingers over very impressive muscles and chiseled abs caressing her pert firm bare breasts.

Lena continues placing kisses down the toned muscular neck, her hungry mouth working its way down the blonde’s collar bone kissing the skin passionately both of her hands cupping the perfectly shaped breasts. With her chest heaving up and down for air, faster more almost desperate like she couldn't breathe.

The blonde whimpering at every pass the CEO’s thumb made against her bare breasts. Placing a finger on the tip of the blonde’s hard pink nubs gently fondling her nipples, and slowly replacing it with her warm tongue. The tip of Lena’s tongue slid languidly across the edge of the firm and supple breasts.

Taking a hard-pink nipple into her mouth, running her tongue from one nipple to the other. Licking and suckling, tongue massaging the nipples on both breasts one at a time kneading the other between her fingertips before sucking with her tongue again.

“Lena …” The blonde whimpers.  

With cheeks flushed, eyes blown, as they both pull apart gasping for air, lips swollen breast to breast feeling the pounding of their hearts beating through each other’s skin. Holding one another tightly, embracing as if their lives were dependant on it, bodies melded together in the silence, broken only by the sounds of heavy breathing.

Their foreheads resting against one and other lost in the moment and each other’s eyes yet again. As the two women slowly gain their composure but still desperately clinging to one another, neither woman wanting to let go.

The blonde’s eyes trail down towards the raven-haired CEO’s chest as if mesmerized by the sweat glistening over the expanse of skin on the beautiful breasts of the young woman in her arms. Admiring the dark purple love bites that now adorned the pale skin, mapping the trail where the blonde’s lips had explored so thoroughly.

Clearly lost and deep in a trance-like state the blonde barely registers that the CEO is speaking to her. Only when a slender pale finger gently touches the bottom of her chin. Guiding her attention gently back to those emerald green eyes, does she hear Lena speaking to her in a soft voice that suddenly breaks her out of her daze.

“Kara…. Darling…. My eyes are up here….” The younger woman softly chuckles.

“Sorry…. Your just…. Just so…. Perfect….” The blonde breathes, whilst trying to hide the deep red blush that starts blooming across her face.

As she finally comes to the realization of the events that have transpired. Suddenly she hears Lena’s heart rate quicken, looking to the young woman still in her arms she sees her facial expressions start to change from joy and satisfaction to confusion and shock as she begins to speak.

“Umm…. _Kara_ …. Why are we _floating_ ….”

_“Блядь” (Fuck)_

“Lena…I…. I…. Can _explain_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so constructive feedback would be nice, and yes I did leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry not sorry. I have a clear end in mind and several main plot points I want to cover as this will end up being part of a much larger story, however, I am open to any thoughts and/or Ideas for what y'all want. And yes there will be more intimate scenes you have been warned. Not sure of a posting times atm as my life is very crazy right now but I am trying to aim for weekly. Thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings.


	2. Coming Clean - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Linda has blown it and royally screwed up. Can she salvage her recon mission, or is the billion dollar Kryptonian secret finally out of the bag. How is Leana going to react? Find out below...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the long wait but have had one family crisis after another over the last couple of months. I'm seriously starting to wonder if I've been cursed. But we're finally back on track, the 2nd Ch was so big I had to split it up into 2 parts. I've also re-edited Ch1 and made some minor changes due to some plot holes that were pointed out to me, so you might want to go back and reread Ch1 again.  
> As always, all mistakes are my own and all rights are reserved for the appropriate persons/parties.  
> { } Brackets are for Linda's thoughts and [ ] Lena's

** L-Corp CEO’s Office 6:15 PM **

 

“Umm…. _Kara_ …. Why are we _floating_ ….”

_“Блядь” (FUCK)_

“Lena…I…. I…. Can _explain_.”  

 

The blonde gradually floats them back down to the floor, still staring at the raven-haired woman in her arms that now has a confused look on her face and a crease starting to form across her brow. The blonde blue-eyed woman releases the young CEO from the firm yet tender grip she still has on her backside, gently placing her back on the ground.

Momentarily the blonde falters again as if mesmerized by the young CEO’s body and obviously distracted by the bare-chested and pale figure before her, zoning out yet again lost in her own thoughts. The raven-haired woman holds the blonde by the face cupping her jaw with both hands, tilting her gaze back upwards gaining her attention more forcefully this time waking the blonde out from her trance with a firmer tone in her voice.

{She's just so _soft_ , so beautiful and those _eyes_! I could just get lost in them over and over again, and her _lips_ so tender and sweet. I don't care what happens anymore, I just want her in my arms nothing else matters. _Oh_ , her lips are moving and look how plump and red they are, _soooo_ delicious I just wanna run my tongue over them, taste them, tease them, _bite_ them... **Shit**... what's happening to me, what am I doing... Oh, wait... Is she talking to me?}

" **Kara**... _Focus_ … Please..."

"Yes, right _focus_ ok....”

{How am I supposed to focus _right_ now, all I can think about is running my fingers and tongue all over her body, how soft she feels and how sweet her lips taste. Oh, and that little whimper she made when I nibbled along the side of her neck where her pulse beats and the way she moaned when I… Ughh… Focus...}

"Kara… Why were we _floating_ and what the _hell_ is going on!"

{ **Shit...** Crap… We were floating... Ughh... Why were we floating... Why couldn't I control my powers... I don't appear to have much control over anything around her, and who could blame me. Fuck… I can't think while she's half-naked in front of me, staring at me looking like _that!!!..._ }

“Umm... Lena would you mind" The blonde starts to gesture towards the young CEO's blouse and bare chest.

"It's kind of _distracting_... Sorry, I don't mean to… I’m not some sort of pervert… It's just... You're just... So _beautiful..._ I, I can't... I, I just... I can't help but be, _distracted_."

[Oh, look how cute she is standing there blushing, she's just so adorable when she's flustered, rambling, and can't seem to string together a sentence. I swear she's looking at me like I'm one of her potstickers, and as much as I'd like her to devour me like one of them. I really need to know what's going on and why the hell were we _floating_.]

"Of course, darling." Lena chuckles as she takes note of her disheveled appearance fixing her bra and blouse noticing scattered love bites across her breasts.

[ _Damm..._ Who knew Kara Danvers had such a talented mouth, I knew she had a way with words...? But this... I didn't think she could be so _dominant_ , so _possessive_... My god, it's **_HOT..._** ]

"Oh, and here I thought you were just _admiring_ your handy work..." She quips with a light-hearted laugh, staring at the blonde before her with one eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin.  

[Oh look, I made her blush... Again... God if her face gets any redder it’ll almost be the same color as Supergirl’s cape.]

"Thank you by the way for not leaving any marks above my neck... Although it does seem like I won't be wearing a lower neckline for a little while" The raven-haired woman chuckles.

[ ** _OH HELL NO..._** If I have to cover up, then she needs to as well... How am I supposed to _concentrate_ while staring at those… those perky breasts and perfect nipples? And don't get me started on those _chiseled, rock-hard abdominals..._ **_GOOD LORD IS THAT AN 8 PACK_**... I mean, I knew she worked out but... but this... This is unbelievable… Who knew that underneath all those cardigans and pastel was **_THAT!!!...?_** **_JESUS…  SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING AMAZON_** and she has the strength of one as well.]

"Oh, and _Kara..._ You may want to do something about your own _appearance_." The CEO states smugly, gesturing towards the disheveled blonde before her.

"Right... Of course." the blonde blushes and smiles as she turns her back to the raven-haired woman.

[ _Jesus Christ Kara_... How do you go from _sex kitten_ to _cute puppy_ in a matter of seconds? God, I just want to throw you up against the wall and... **GOD DAMMIT DANVERS**... You're seriously, fucking testing the limits of my self-control right now. I really need to get a grip and figure out what's going on.] 

The blonde fixes her shirt and vest with a small burst of superspeed hidden from the CEO, then neatening up her hair into a tight ponytail and cleaning the lenses of her glasses, straightening them back onto her face. Still beaming with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

Linda gently traces the pad of her fingertip lightly over her lips, continuing to feel the ghost-like remnants of kisses left from the younger green-eyed woman. With both of their attire now adjusted and fixed as much as it can be given the current circumstances. The deafening silence was broken with the crackling sound of an intercom and the voice of Lena's assistant Jessica Huang on the other end.

" _Miss Luthor_ **,** is everything alright there was a large bang, shouting and the sound of something being broken. Would you like me to call security?” The CEO turns leaning over her desk pressing the button on the intercom to reply.

[ _Shit... Jess..._ She's still here... _Thank god_ I soundproofed my office, or this could be _so much worse_. God, I swear that woman has super hearing, but she’s the best fucking assistant I’ve ever had… and cunning too, I don’t know what I’d do without her.]

"No that won't be necessary Jess, thank you. I was just showing Miss Danvers a new prototype when it malfunctioned. Everything is fine, no harm done. But could you schedule maintenance to come in at 5 am tomorrow to clean up my office, we seem to have made somewhat of a mess, and could you also clear my schedule for the rest of the evening."

"Certainly Miss Luthor, that won’t be a problem. Would you also like me to make reservations for you and Miss Danvers at Juliana’s for dinner?” The assistant dutifully inquires.

[Jessica you are amazing... I am _definitely_ giving that woman another raise. Again, best assistant ever and a good friend… Now, if I could only get her to call me Lena instead of Miss Luthor.]

"No, we've made other arrangements, but thank you. Oh, and Jess... Take the rest of the evening off, you certainly deserve it."

" _Thank you, Miss Luthor_ … I’ll have everything taken care of immediately, then I’ll head out for the evening. Are you certain there isn’t anything else, that you need me to take care of for you this evening? " the young Asian woman responds enthusiastically.

[ _God that woman truly is a godsend_.]

“No… Thank you, Jess, and enjoy the rest of your night.”

“The same to you and Miss Danvers… _Goodnight Miss Luthor_.”

“ _Goodnight Jess_.”

 [Now to the matter at hand… _Kara_ … _My God she’s_ _stunning_.]

Lena rests against the edge of her desk, arms folded across her chest staring intently at the blonde pacing before her waiting for her explanation for the recent events that have transpired. Quickly breaking out of her daydream and her appearance righted the blonde stands to attention and it begins pacing back and forth not in a clumsy and uncoordinated fashion but more of a slow military style march softly mumbling in Russian to herself as if trying to get her thoughts in order.

_"Давай Линда думаю? (Come on Linda think?)_

The Blonde pace starts to quicken back and forth, and tell-tale crinkle begins forming on a troubled brow as her voice raises.  Completely lost in her own thought process entirely oblivious to the presence of the young Luthor who is staring at her listening intently to Linda, who is now clearly speaking to herself in Russian.

[Wait... Why is Kara speaking _Russian?_... I didn't know she spoke Russian; she knows I learned it when I was 12, why didn’t she tell me. Wait a minute did she just say, _Linda_?... What the … _Who in the fucking hell is Linda?_ ]  

_"Oh **Fuck**... What have I done...? What the hell am I going to tell her? Hey... Hi… Sorry, I'm not really Kara, just Linda I’m a clone of your best friend Kara Danvers, who by the way is Supergirl. We split in two when she touched the Black Kryptonite or Harun-El as you called it after Supergirl separated Sam from Reign just over 10 months ago.”  _

[So, her name is Linda and she's not Kara, Linda's her clone and Kara's is Supergirl. **_OH MY GOD… KARA DANVERS IS SUPERGIRL…_** **_GODDAMMIT… SHE'S BEEN LYING TO ME… THIS WHOLE TIME… FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS...HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID…_** Ok…Ok, _calm down_ , keep it together! now is not the time Lena, _little boxes_... _Little boxes_ , deal with that later. Ok think Luthor think, she doesn’t seem like she’s here to hurt you or she would’ve done it by now. Unless this is part of some bigger plot of Lex or Lillian’s, this definitely seems like one of their warped an twisted underhanded schemes to try and bring me into the fold, and _how the hell_ are you going to defend yourself against a Kryptonian clone anyway, now that you’ve destroyed all the Green Kryptonite you made to stop Reign… **_Oh, My God_** …No wonder Supergirl lost it when she found out I created Kryptonite. I literally created the one thing on earth that could harm and kill not only a _Super_  but my best friend and all to save my other friend…]  

 

_“Well, you see the funny thing is I was found in Kasnia wandering, naked, with no memory, only knowing the name Alex and the image your stunning and captivating emerald green eyes. I was trained as a weapon with the help and by the command of your psychotic brother Alex, your traitorous bitch of lab assistant Eve and the Kasnian military. They lied to and manipulated me into trying to kill my sister Kara/Supergirl."_

[God this explains **_SOOO_** much, I mean I had my suspicions. Especially considering Kara's insatiable appetite. I… I figured she was an alien at the very least. Come on, no human could be that happy and full of sunshine, smiles and hope all the time. But a **_KRYPTONIAN_** and a **_SUPER!... HOLY SHIT!!..._** God all those times she _disappeared_ , the sudden _vague_ family emergencies, and all those _lame_ excuses, like when Mercy broke into L-Corp. Kara kept trying to disappear, but she wasn’t scared and trying to run, she was trying to disappear from sight so she could change into her super suit... Then the minute I pushed Kara out the door thinking I was saving her, Supergirl appeared bypassing all my security and Lockdown protocols to stop Mercy and save me… **_FOR CHRIST SAKE…_** You'd think with multiple PhDs and IQ of 198, I'm a member of Mensa **God Dammit**!!! How could I be so monumentally naive? Honestly, were you even thinking at all… _Really… Lena_ …who says they flew here on a damm bus... **_Wait Just A Fucking Second_** … Did she just say my _brothe_ r, _Eve_ and the _Kasnian military_ are working together and wanted her to **Kill Supergirl**?]

 

"Linda..." Lena calls to the blonde.

 

_"Oh, but wait but it gets better, the only **god damm fucking** reason I even know any of this is because for the last 10 months I've dreamt about you every single night. I didn’t know who you were or even if you were real. That is until Alex bought me to Kara's apartment. I stole her journal, seen pictures of you and read all about you. When I saw them, I couldn’t stop staring at them, it was like I’d seen a ghost. **Fucking hell** , I feel like some creepy stalker. I desperately tried to meet you on more than one occasion because somehow, I felt some sort of bond or connection to you, because that doesn’t make me sound creepy **nooo not at all…**_

 

**_[WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL_** … Lex bought her to Kara's apartment. **_HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET OUT OF PRISON,_** and back for that matter without anyone finding out?... Hold up, Linda’s’ dreamt about me and tried to meet me more than once, I wonder if that’s because of my relationship to Kara… oh, she read about me in Kara’s journal… Kara keeps a journal, that’s so _cute_ , well I suppose that’s not surprising since she is a writer and all. Wait does that mean… No… No… No… No… No, god I’m so pissed at Kara right now… Boxes, remember, boxes.]  

 

_“But it doesn’t make a difference anyway, cause that **evil little fucking imp Eve** intervened **every fucking time** I tried to see you. Eventually, I got my chance to escape came here lied to you and pretended to be Kara just so I could talk to you and try and figure out what’s really going on without being interrupted. After all that I finally get to speak with you and that triggered some sort of memory recall. Then I lose control of my powers, damage your office, scream at you and almost kill you and scare the crap out of you.”_

 

[Right, so that episode before that was a partial memory recall, like when Sam got flashes of what transpired when Reign was in control after Sam was separated from her when she was recovering in the med bay at the DEO. Why did Eve _intervene_ when Linda tried to meet me, and how in the hell does she fit into all of this. Is Lex blackmailing her somehow? and why does Linda keep referring to my brother as _Alex,_ not _Lex_...]  

  

_“What the hell was that, anyway, how could I lose control like that. I never meant to cause you harm, that is the last thing I wanted. All I wanted were answers and for someone to tell me the truth for once, then I take advantage of you after you kissed me thinking I was Kara!!! Oh, God, **did she kiss me**... Why can't I stop thinking about her!!! Or her gorgeous stunning green eyes... That velvety soft skin... and those… those luscious, round and perfectly plump breasts...and... and oh, the taste of her lips... She's just so, so… **So sweet**... **So perfect**... **God, She’s Beautiful** … **Shit…** I swear I'd give my last breath just to taste those delicious ruby red lips again, and to hear her call out my name, begging me to claim every inch of her body and carve myself into her very soul. Oh god how **I Want Her!!..**.”   _

[Well, she definitely seems like Kara...Certainly rambles like her, except not as flustered more confident, controlled must be the military training, and she curses a lot. I don't think I've ever heard Kara Danvers swear. At least know she doesn't want to hurt me, seduce and ravish me maybe, but not hurt me... _Oh, honey_ , I could to do a lot more than kiss you right now… Wait... No... Stop... Again, not the time... Get a grip, Lena… You really need to stop drooling; this is starting to become a problem...] 

 

_“ **Fuck I Want Her!!...** What I wouldn’t give to for her to be Mine!! But she thinks I'm Kara and I took advantage of her... I can't believe I did that!!! I'm so STUPID **... STUPID... STUPID... STUPID!!!** Why can't I stop these feelings I have every time I look at her. How does Kara do this every day...Oh, **SHIT KARA**... Kara is not going to be happy with me!!! I’m a dead woman… **SHE'S GOING** **FUCKING TO KILL ME**. I'll be lucky if she sends me to the Phantom Zone or the Dark Valley with Reign." _

 

[Well at least Linda appears to be remorseful about deceiving me, so she apparently has a conscience or at least some sort of moral compass, that’s a start. Oh, look, she even has Kara’s _crinkle_ when she's concentrating and the same scar in between her eyebrow to the left just above those _dazzlingly gorgeous blue eyes_. Oh, and those perfect pink baby doll lips, how sweet they tasted _hmm…_ **_COME ON_** for **_CHRIST’S SAKE_** … **_LENA…_** Enough is enough… You’re not getting anywhere this rambling has got to stop now before it gets out of control, and I need answers.]

 

**" _LINDA_ "** Lena shouts trying to snap the woman out of her somewhat agitated state.

 

" **Yes, Ma’am** " Linda quickly answers halting immediately standing to attention, back straight, hands to the side, head held high. Clearly, the result of conditioning and evidence of her military training, silently waiting for her orders.  As if suddenly struck by lightning bolt, Linda's face contorts into confusion as she realizes Lena just called her Linda instead of Kara?

 

"Wait a minute you called me Linda."

"Why yes... Yes, I did"

"Wait... When... But how?" Linda stammers with a shocked look on her face.

 

{Oh, FUCK **...FUCK...FUCK...FUCK...FUCK...FUCK!!!...** **Shit** does that means she just heard everything I said. God, I sounded like such an idiot... I've ruined everything, she's going to hate me before she even gets to know me. How does she even know Russian?}

"In case you are wondering, Lex taught me to speak Russian when I was 12 years old. Lillian had demanded I learn it, to prevent the staff from conspiring against us and attempting to steal from the mansion. Kara discovered that out the first time I went to game night at her apartment when we played Trivial Pursuit"

"Of course, Alex did... _So_ , you… You just understood... Everything I was... _Ugh_ , I'm such an..." The blonde groans as her body begins to slacken with guilt.

" _Uh-uh_ , my turn now" young CEO tsks cutting Linda off mid-sentence. 

"Yes, Ma’am" Linda replies immediately standing to attention again slipping back into her military conditioning.

[Wow, _definitely_ military trained, not even Supergirl stands to attention that straight. God, she looks so cute when she does that!... Focus Lena...]

"So, let me make sure I've got this right! Your name is Linda, you and Supergirl, who is in fact, _Kara Danvers!_ who has also been my best friend for the past 3 years. The two of you were one until you were split from her when she used black Kryptonite to separate Sam from Reign almost a year ago. Thus, making an identical copy of Kara with none of her previous memories, a blank slate so to speak.  Only knowing the name Alex and a somewhat _vague_ recollection of my _eyes_ , you were found wandering, naked in the Kasnian wilderness. Until you came across a branch of the Kasnian military who took you in. _My brother_ who somehow is involved with the Kasnian’s lied and manipulated you, claiming to be this Alex person, who was all you could somehow scarcely remember having a connection to, despite your extremely limited if not non-existent memories. He then gained your trust, trained you as a weapon along with help from Eve my Lab assistant. Whom is also working with Lex and the Kasnian military, with their sole intended purpose being to kill Supergirl?”  

[ _Oh, my god_ this is just the biggest CLUSTER FUCK if I have ever seen one… But what I wouldn't give to see _Kara Danvers_ _naked_!... Well, I suppose I have… _Now_!... I mean they are _physically_ Identical, so at least I know what Kara looks like naked from the waist up and _GOOD GOD_!... It does _not_ disappoint… That golden tanned skin, chiseled abs, and those breasts are insanely _perfect_... Who would have thought that the Girl of Steel could be so, so _soft, pliable_...Yet so firm, and so responsive …? No, no, no, no, stop it Lena now is not the time… _Kara’s BEEN LYING TO YOUR FACE FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS FOR CHRIST’S SAKE…_ Get a hold of yourself woman _boxes_ dammit _boxes_.]

"My full name is Linda Lee, that is the name that was given to me by your brother. Military designation Snowbird… Alex also calls me his _Красная Дочь,_ _Red Daughter_ , but yes your assessment of the situation is correct."

[Really Lex… _Red Daughter_ , how pompous and conceited can you be.]

"Well, it seems as though my brother has really outdone himself this time! He finally managed to acquire his very own Kryptonian to manipulate and mold as he sees fit. Aligning himself with a foreign military power, corrupting kind sweet-natured Eve, slip in and out of cell undetected like it was a bloody hotel suite instead of a maximum-security prison. And he’s managed to do all of this from his little section in cell block X.” Lena Deadpans.

{ _Ok... Wow_... She really is highly intelligent, it’s absolutely astounding! she's already assessed the situation accurately except for Eve’s part in all this. There is nothing sweet-natured and kind about that **_vile imp_** , she is, in fact, all lies and fake smiles. Lena doesn't seem to be mad at me and thank any god or gods out there that she hasn't mentioned me taking advantage of her, well yet anyway. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.}  

“Well, it appears Lex's Machiavellian mind and flair for the dramatic hasn't dulled in the slightest, it's sharper than ever or so it seems. Although, his sense of humor and irony appears to have improved somewhat, despite his incarceration or perhaps intermittent stay in prison more like it! And how the **_BLOODY HELL_** did he manage that for 10 months."

{ _Oh, SHIT_ now she's getting mad I really hope she's not going to _punish_ me the same way Eve does. It hurts so much and makes my body feel like it's on fire. I don't care when Eve does it just makes me hate that _little bitch_ , even more. But I don't think I'd have the strength to withstand the pain if I was forced to look at Lena's _beautiful_ face while _that!!!..._ happens to me.}  

The youngest Luthor's body visibly starts to tense, as her mind begins trying to piece together the numerous possibilities and outcomes from the series of events. Trying to figure out possible moves and motives Lex may have in play Assimilating the new information she's acquired, narrowing down the potential outcomes or prospects of Lex's current scheme.

The young CEO pushes off from the edge of her desk rushing to her couch flopping down quickly, staring intently at the antique chess set on the coffee table. Lena moves the pieces back and forth into several formations, trying to figure out Lex’s strategy with the moves he has seemingly made already. As if by coincidence or fate she takes hold of the Black Knight in her hand as the blonde before her begins to speak.

{Now she's gone silent... It looks like she's formulating some sort of strategy, I think I really need to tell her about Eve and that she's not who Lena thinks she is. Lena deserves to know the truth and she's been truthful with me; I really need to be honest with her now especially since I haven't been...}

"If I may say so Ma'am, there's nothing sweet and innocent about Eve Tessmacher. Eve appears to be sweet and kind, but in fact she highly deceptive, cunning, not to mention extremely _cruel_. Especially in her efforts to ‘ _Re-Educate Me’_ , or so that’s what she claimed, using a modified electric baton after I snuck away the first time to come and meet you. Kara was on vacation in Smallville and Eve intervened in the elevator at L-Corp claiming you were needed in lab C."

" _That manipulative little **bitch**_." Lena spat, with a furious scowl on her face. "Sorry...Please go on."

"You apologized and suggested a _girl’s night_. I proposed we get Big Belly Burger like we did for your birthday. There were also three other failed attempts, where I did not even make it out of the base." Linda states quite bluntly, whilst still standing at attention.

"Wait, that was you in the elevator… But that was 7 months ago!"

"Yes... That was the first time Alexander took me from the base to the United States to witness firsthand, the ‘ _evils’_ of America as he called it. He brought me to Kara Danvers apartment revealing she was Supergirl and told me he wanted me to see how she lived because one day I might have to become her. It wasn't long after that we were interrupted by Kara's sister Alexandra stopping by to water her _leafy dependants_ as she called them. Alex... I...I mean… _Lex_ hid, until Alexandra… _Alex_ had left, then the timer went off on his watch indicating that he had to return to the prison, he instructed me to head straight back to Kasnia to continue my training and wait for his next visit."

"So, you're telling me that my brother, _Lex Luthor_ the biggest xenophobe on Earth. Who hates Kryptonians more than any other alien race on the Planet, who's also Superman's greatest enemy? Has access to and has been inside Kara's apartment and knows Supergirl’s secret identity!!! I would have thought with Alex now being Director of the DEO the security on that place would be like Fort Knox."  

"That is correct Ma'am… Also, Director Danvers has had all DEO protection and safety protocols on the residence of _Kara Danvers_ and _Samantha Arias_ _removed to protect their identities_. Supergirl and Sentinel have had their security clearance and active duty status revoked, due to their failure to comply with a direct order from your Commander in Chief, Phil Baker."  

“Say what now…” The young CEO blurts out in almost comical disbelief.

[ _WHAT THE HELL_ … Why didn’t Alex mention any of this to me, we’ve been working together for months now? _Obviously_ , she wouldn’t tell me about Kara, but Sam… Sam’s trusted me from the very start way back when she was being controlled by Reign. I made her super suit for _CHRIST’S SAKE._ I wonder if this is the reason, Alex hasn’t referred to Sam as Sentinel since Colonel Haley arrived. She also seems so cold and distant towards both Supers, I thought perhaps a lover’s quarrel or spat between her and Sam. Now I know that Kara’s Supergirl that makes even less sense.  There’s got to be more to this.]  

“Lex informed me before our visit to Kara’s loft that _Supergirl_ and _Sentinel_ as they are publicly known, have been fired from the DEO for refusing to disclose their secret identities to the recently appointed President of The United States at his direct order. Their failure to comply with President Baker’s command has resulted in a full investigation and inquiry into their hidden identities. They are also to be considered as potential hostiles and possible enemy combatants.”   

[ ** _YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!... POTENTIAL HOSTILES… ENEMY COMBATANTS..._** No way Sam of Kara would go against the American people, they’ve risked their lives trying to protect the entire planet. WHAT THE HELL WAS BAKER THINKING… I’d bet L-Corp stock, this has got something to do with _Ben Lockwood_ … It’s got to be, and that ‘ _statement,’_ to the press after he was released from prison. He wanted the Supers to divulge their real identities after Supergirl had already exposed him to be _Agent Liberty_  and the head of the anti-alien extremists _The Children of Liberty_. They aren’t a political movement, they’re just a hate group spreading fear and contempt. Now Lockwood’s been promoted to Director of Alien Affairs and he’s even trying to get the Alien Amnesty Act repealed… **THIS IS FUCKING MADDNESS…** ]

“God this just keeps getting _better_ and _better_.” The young Luthor sighs with disgust

“ _So_ , Linda, if you were instructed to head back to Kasnia to why didn't you return then." Lena queries.  

"After Lex had gone, I went to the window intending to fly back to base as ordered, but something in me had _changed_. Everything felt like it was so _familiar_ to me like I had a connection to Alex and to Kara's loft. Her paintings, her pictures, even her journal, so I decided to stay. I picked up her journal and began to read. Kara’s diary was how I found out who you were and how _highly_ she thinks of you, and how much she cares, about you, her friends and family. After seeing a picture of you in the journal I realized that it was _your face_ and _your eyes,_ that had been in my dreams. I didn’t know why, and I wanted to find out…”

[Oh, I’m sure Kara ‘ _cares about me’_. Nothing says ‘ _I Care’_ more than lying to your supposed best friend to her face for _3 FUCKING_ _years_ and sending my now ex-boyfriend to spy on me behind my back. That just _screams_ _TRUST_ now doesn’t it… I suppose it makes more sense now as to why she tried so hard back then to get me to forgive her. But why, why didn’t she just tell me? If I only would have known who she really was, I would have come to her when I first figured out Sam was Reign, I never would have created the Kryptonite. Did she really see me as just another Luthor? If so, then why defend me so avidly, then betray me in the next breath, it doesn’t make any sense. I can’t think about that right now I’ll have to deal with that later. Right now, I have more pressing matters to attend to. God can this get any more _complicated and fucked up… **‘FUCK MY LIFE’** …]_

“I became adamant on meeting you in person. _Sooo_ , I borrowed a pair of Kara's glasses and that hideous pink sweater and headed to L-Corp to meet you myself. Unfortunately, Eve intervened and distracted you, preventing me from uncovering any answers to the growing number of questions I was starting to have. I was then taken back to the base in Kasnia and was given my first _re-education_ session from Eve. I was also ordered that under ‘ _no circumstances’_ was I to have any form of _contact_ with you, because you were a danger to me and if I was to _‘disobey’_ there would be _‘severe consequences’_ as I found out after several more failed attempts. Eve took great pleasure and reminding me of the repercussions."  

_"Oh my god…_ _She tortured you”_ The raven-haired woman gasps, the shock, and horror plastered wide across Lena’s face.

"Linda how did you make it out of the base after so many failed attempts," Lena questioned tentatively.

"Simple" The blonde deadpanned. "I did what Lex taught me to do. I learned! I watched, I waited, I studied. I did exactly what I was ordered to do, without question or hesitation almost eager even. Until I knew every shift change, mealtime, guard rotation, food delivery and every single precise movement, time and purpose somebody stepped on or off the base precisely. When Lex would arrive, how long he would stay when he had to return to prison, as well as his movements and the exact location on the base at all times. I calculated my options carefully and when the opportune moment presented itself, I took it and here I am."  

" **HA** …" The young Luthor cried. "What I wouldn't give to see my brother's face when he finds out and that he gave you the knowledge and cunning to deceive him, it’s quite karmic you know. Serves him right, he's an _egotistical prick_ with a _god complex!_... Linda, you still haven't told me _why_ you would even try to risk it if you knew you would be punished so severely."   

" _Well,_ that’s the strangest thing really… I don’t even know why, if I am to be honest… It was just this feeling I sort of had, an intuition of sorts. Between Kara’s journal, Lex and Eve's _actions towards me_ , and these sort of _flashes_ and _dreams_ I kept having something didn't feel right. like everything was terribly wrong, that there was somewhere I was supposed to be and that was not where I was. I knew that information was being withheld I wasn't being told the _whole truth_ of things, so I resolved to find out on my own and… so here I am…”  

[I wonder if her feelings or intuition so to speak, is because she was, or maybe still is, connected to Kara in some way? Or is it some sort of Kryptonian thing.]

"Linda relax, please! Come sit with me" the young CEO gestures to the couch beside her gently patting the cushion beside her.

" _Please_ " the green-eyed woman softly pleads.

The blonde cautiously strides over to the couch sitting down rigidly next to the young raven-haired woman. Curiously examining the CEO and adjusting her glasses subconsciously pushing them up the bridge of her nose, with a crinkle forming in between her eyes as she begins concentrating.

“In hindsight and with the knowledge I have now have, thanks to you after our earlier conversation. I think those flashes and dreams were pieces of my memory trying to stitch itself back together, but not having enough connecting data to put together a substantial block as it did before… Oh, and I’m sorry about the damage to your office and yelling at you… I… I couldn’t control it, my _powers_ I mean, and I didn’t want you to get hurt. "

As the moments pass quietly, a low rumble from the blonde's stomach breaking the deafening silence. Suddenly Lena erupts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, leaning back on the arm of the pristine white couch all signs of previous tension now eased.

[God, do you look, act and sound so much like Kara, this is going to be hard.]

"What's so funny?" the blonde questions.

The CEO slowly leans forward examining the taller woman intensely before her. Gently tucking a stray lock of hair, securing it behind the blonde's ear tenderly cupping the strong Kryptonian jaw and stroking her cheek with the pad of her slender thumb softly. Linda closes her eyes basking in the warmth of Lena's delicate touch. Blush beginning to creep up from her neck to her face at the intimacy of the contact.

"The two of you really are identical aren't you."

Linda pulls back suddenly from Lena's touch, eyes wide in shock as if suddenly having been burnt by the words of the young woman before her. The Kryptonians body begins to stiffen and tense becoming rock hard and slightly irritated at the thought of being compared to Kara.

"I Do Not Think So," Linda states bluntly as a body starts to tense.

"Kara Danvers is _UNDISCIPLINED, LAZY, SELF-INDULGENT_ and RECKLESS. Always charging in headfirst with no thought of the consequences of her actions, she lets her heart rule decisions, not her mind, she is _WEAK, SOFT, UNTRAINED and OVERCONFIDENT_. We may look and sound alike even share some of the same memories, but that's only because we were both split from the same genetic material. I can guarantee you we are not identical the similarities start and end with our genetics."

[There it is, that stubborn and pig-headed headstrong attitude that Supergirl gets, you and Kara are a lot more alike than you’re willing to admit but I’m starting to see some differences in your personality.  I wonder if the cause is Lex’s doing or it might just be the old Nature vs Nurture hypothesis.]

" _Right..._ If you say so, Linda..." Lena replies with a single eyebrow raised and a devilish smirk on her face as if to question the blonde.  

[Well I guess we’ll find out either way, for now, I best order something for us to eat. If she is anything like Kara, she’ll start getting all _pouty_ and snappy soon enough. I don’t want to have a petulant, starving, short-tempered Kryptonian on my hands. She may look like my nerdy kind natured best friend, but she’s been trained by a Luthor and the military. I need to be on my guard.]

The young CEO reaches across a coffee table for her tablet with a focused determination and starts to tap away quickly, placing an order for food as she begins to stand walking towards her desk. Leaving the blonde woman sitting on the couch confused and a little shocked at the young raven-haired woman's sudden movements.

{FUCK... Now I've gone and done it... What is she doing, did I make made her mad? Of course, you did... You’re an idiot... You questioned her judgment... CRAP... I'm going to be punished for this for sure. I need to apologize make her understand I didn't mean it like _that_ before it's too late.}

Feeling as if she has insulted the young CEO and her intelligence, causing the abrupt departure and absence of warmth beside her on the couch. Linda assumes she's made a grave error and immediately tries to rectify the situation rising to her feet hastily bumping into and chipping a small dent out of the marble top of the coffee table in front of her desperate to correct a mistake.

"My apologies Ma'am. I should not have spoken out of turn" Linda retorts desperately with a slight quiver in her voice, cringing ever-so-slightly as if waiting for the repercussions of her disobedient actions. The Kryptonian stands rigid to attention, awaiting the inevitable punishment that is to come.

{Shit... Shit... Shit... Shit... Please, please don't punish me.}

Suddenly witnessing the slight desperation and panic in Linda's voice and actions, despite her sudden and hastily controlled movements to compose herself again by standing at attention, trying to apologize and to rectify the situation. Lena immediately attempts to reassure the young blonde.

[Ok well that reaction was _unexpected_ , I’d have thought she’d be cranky and irritable from hunger, but _that_ , that looked more like panic and fear. What would an indestructible Kryptonian have to fear from a human, I wonder if this is some form of PTSD as a result of Eve’s torture.]

"Linda it's quite alright..." The young CEO gingerly replies. "You've done nothing wrong, darling. I just ordered us some food and let Henry from security know to have it brought up when it gets here. By the sounds your stomach is making you must be starving, hopefully, it gets here sooner rather than later. " Lena chuckles light-heartedly.

{Oh, thank God! I don't think my body could handle that right now I think I'm starting to feel a little woozy. I might need to make sure though.}

" _Ssooo_ , I am not going to be punished for questioning your judgment, and for my insubordinate actions?" Linda questions meekly head down eyes staring at the floor."

[ ** _Good God_** what has my brother and Eve done to this girl, this isn’t just some form of PTSD. She looks absolutely _terrified_ I’ve never seen that look on Supergirl, and only once on Kara when she had that panic attack. This isn't just military training; I've seen this before this is **LUTHOR CONDITIONING** She's been mentally and psychologically _Broken,_ trained like an _Animal_... **_WHEN I GET MY HANDS_** _**ON MY BROTHER** … **I'M GOING TO**..._ Ok… _Calm down...Calm down… Control_ yourself,  _Lena_ … Your Luthor is showing.]  

The youngest Luthor shakes the horrified and angry look off her face, attempting to calm herself and sooth young woman before her. Slowly and tentatively Lena walks towards Linda, whose head and eyes are now cast towards the ground at her feet.

Reaching out gently she cradles the blonde's jaw in both hands, gently lifting her face so that she can look into the woman's eyes desperately trying to get her attention. With every ounce of her strength, Lena tries to convey care and compassion to the blonde as she speaks.

{Wow… Her hands are just so, so _soft_ and she’s so _gentle_ … So, so _caring_ , I feel so safe here with her like nothing could hurt me. I don’t ever want to leave; I just want to stay by her side and feel her warmth.}

"Linda... Can you look at me, please...? I want you to listen very carefully. I am not like my brother, and I am not going to _punish_ you. Nor am I going to let Lex, Eve, or anyone else do that to you ever again. Do you understand me?"

[Oh my god…. _SHE’S… SHE’S **… SHE’S ME**_! Lex did to her what Lillian did to me. **THAT _BASTARD_ _HOW COULD HE_ …** Of course, he could… He only wanted was a  _mindless weapon_ at his command, I’ll be _dammed_ if I let him get his hand on her again. **_I WON’T LET THAT HAPPEN!..._** I’m going to protect her from him if it’s the last thing I do, I swear it.]

"Yes Ma'am, I understand," Linda responds.

{She truly is wonderful, so smart, so kind, and her heart is so big and full of… What was that word Kara used… Love…? That’s it… **_LOVE_** …}

"Linda... You know you can call me Lena right; you don't have to call me ma'am. My friends call me Lena and I would very much like for us to be friends. Now come on, please sit back down and make yourself comfortable, we can have a chat and get to know each other while we wait for the food to arrive, it shouldn't be too much longer."  

[How are you so… _Strong_ …  Is it just because your Kryptonation, or because of the person you were split from? I had once considered Kara Danvers to be like you, so strong, good, kind, trustworthy and open. Now I discover she has also kept the biggest secret from me… And if it is because of who you were apart of, how have you been honest with me even though Kara has been lying to me all this time. Christ this is so confusing!!!...]

"Linda what you must have gone through... It would have been a nightmare I could imagine. Yet here you are still standing still searching for the truth. You may have come to me seeking answers under the pretense and guise of my best friend, but given the first opportunity, you've chosen to trust me, to confide in me. But most of all you've chosen to be honest with me when Kara has only lied to me. I have no idea what I’m going to do about Kara, but I do know one thing that I won’t do.  I will not hold the consequences of her deceit over your head.”

{Now I get it, sister, I _finally_ understand why you risk everything to protect _her_ and why you always will. You are not alone in your efforts to protect her anymore Kara, now I am here as well, and I will _not_ let any harm come to Lena. I will protect her as well, with all that I am, from all that would cause her harm… ** _Always_** …}

“Now sit, please…” Lena begs

As the young CEO gently trails her hands down from Linda's jaw to the tops of her shoulders, gently pushing down guiding the blonde to sit back down on the couch. Finally releasing her hold on the young Kryptonian and taking a seat next to her turning to face Linda and giving the blonde her undivided attention.

"Thank you... _Lena_ …" Linda replies earnestly.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, the blonde seemingly deep in thought with the telling crinkle present on her brow. Linda turns to face the young Luthor and begins to speak.

“Lena may I be allowed to speak freely?” the Kryptonian questions cautiously.

“Linda, of course, you can. You are not some instrument or weapon to be used as a tool. I told you I would like us to be friends and I meant it; I want you to feel comfortable to speak to me about anything always.” The young CEO conveys while reaching out to hold Linda's hand squeezing it gently to reassure the Kryptonian of her intentions.

"I'm not quite used to being treated this way this is going to be an _‘adjustment’_ for me, thank you again, Lena." The blonde replies as she lets out of breath, she was unaware that she was holding.

"That's quite alright Linda," Lena smiles softly at the blonde. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me."

"I would like to apologize for lying, deceiving you and pretending to be Kara. I was unsure of what was going on and who was deceiving me, I was trying to find the truth amongst all the lies, and I used your relationship with Kara to get those answers. I should have come to you and told you the truth from the start, but Lex and Eve they lead me to believe that you were dangerous. I didn't know if you would be honest with me, but I knew from my sister's journal that you would tell Kara the truth. I know what it felt like when I found out Lex had lied to me, it hurt me greatly and I am sorry for doing that to you."

"Linda, it means more to me than you know, for you to apologize sincerely and be willing to trust me. I, unfortunately, know all too well what it feels like to be lied to and manipulated, especially by those closest you. It also seems that I’ve been kept in the dark about a great many things as well, even from my so-called best friend." Lena gladly accepts the young blonde’s apology, with a genuine smile on her face.

But the pain Lena also feels is clearly present buy the heaviness of her heart radiating out from the sorrowful tone of her voice, caused by the lies and deceit from the one person whom she had trusted implicitly and come to love.

"So, tell me about yourself I want to know everything" Lena enquires eagerly as she settled herself more comfortably kicking her high heels off and folding her legs up to the side on the couch. 

"For example, when did you first become conscious? and when you were wandering, you mentioned that the military found you and that you were naked. Were you cold, hungry or scared? Did you have your powers? Was there an issue with language because they spoke Russian, did you know how to communicate with them?”

“I… I… Well… Wow, you seem very excited and have a lot of questions.” Linda stammers

“Sorry, I kind of bombarded you just now, that was not what I intended. I’ve gathered that not all your experiences were good, and I did not want to make you uncomfortable. I’d just really like to get to know you, I never want you to feel pressured into telling me anything, especially if those memories will cause you harm. But I want you to know that if you need to talk to somebody, I'd be more than happy to listen. I know better than anyone the pain and anguish my brother is capable of."

“No, it’s all right… I do seem to feel very at ease and safe in your presence, I’m not sure why that is I just do, and I would like to tell you about me. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us, I think I’ve had enough of that form Lex and Eve. You might even be able to help me figure out more about myself and what all this was for and why Lex did what he did to me.” 

“Thank you, I will gladly help you in any way that I am able. Maybe, between the two of us, we might just be able to get to the heart of what is really going on, and what Lex is planning.”  

“Thank you, Lena… I would like that very much.”

A sudden knocking on Lena’s office door surprises both women on the couch breaking them out of the intense looks, that both had been sharing only moments ago. Lena lifts herself up from the couch, straightening herself and clothing out with her hands. 

The CEO slips her heels back on and starts walking towards the door. She gently clears her throat composing herself and regaining her CEO demeanor readying herself for whoever is waiting beyond the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not so much of a cliffhanger this time but I wonder who is behind the door???  
> So constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome and would be nice. I'm editing part 2 ATM so shouldn't be too much of a wait for Ch 3, and any thoughts or ideas are most welcome even encouraged. Also, I'm bringing back some fan-favorite characters and reviving some from the dead so let me know who you would want to see the most.  
> Owe and what do you all think of Sam being called SENTINEL? I wanted to have her name start with S so she could wear the house of El symbol and she could be a part of them, but as a guard not an El herself by blood.


End file.
